


Soda Pop ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

by senpai96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, All aus, Comedy, Cringe, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love Triangle, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Requests accepted, Romance, Strong Language, definitely something you will love, entually fluff, relatable, slow?, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai96/pseuds/senpai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters came in to the city and monsters and humans don't have a good relationship. So it's your job to protect the monsters from horrible humans! It's a tough job but at least it's to save a single monster's life.<br/>Your current boyfriend is shit and you live in a house that your roommates left you with. You slowly meet monsters from time to time and somehow become quite close to them. Especially a certain skeleton! </p><p>After meeting your them, you were dragged into weird situations!  </p><p>Who are you?</p><p>Hey. Can you hear me?</p><p>You slowly uncover secrets that you didn't know about the underground and the past and the future while you get </p><p>For now, let's get coffee.</p><p> </p><p>(I'm sorry for the bad summary. There's going to be different Arcs happening-<br/>The title is "Soda Pop∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿" because.. sadly I'm not creative with fanfiction titles-- )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably people who read this before- Yeah-- I deleted it - why? because I didn't realize I was going all over the place-  
> But here's a reupload! An "improved" version xD  
> Edit:  
> I found something you could listen to while reading this chapter! :)  
> https://soundcloud.com/totototoro/parties

 

You were peacefully sleeping in your bed. You were at ease and staying in your cozy bed felt great.

**_*RINGGGG*_ **

Your alarm clock started going on a rampage which made you startled, shattering your peaceful sleep. “Ugh…” Your hand slowly reached out to your night stand. Your eyes were too heavy and tired to open so you tried to find a way to shut the alarm clock off. Eventually, somehow, you were able to turn it off. You slid your hand back underneath the covers where it was warm.

Today was Saturday and you were planning to go out today. Even though you had the urge of staying in today, you slowly sat straight up and rubbed at your eyes.

It was 8AM and the curtains covering your windows weren’t showing any sign of light. That's normal. After all, it’s November. Mornings during the fall looked like as if it was 6:00 AM outside. You yawned and stretched your arms and back. As you stretched, you could hear your bones popping.

Ah..

It felt good.

You slid your legs off the edge of the bed and put on your fluffy and comfy slippers. Your wiggled your toes, approving the soft feeling your feet felt. _“I guess I'll go to the cafe and get coffee”_ , you thought in your head. _“Mm.. What else should I do today…”_

You kept thinking about today’s plans as you brushed your teeth, combed your hair and got dressed up. You put on a sweater that was a bit loose, making it look huge on you. It had patterns of paw prints on it. Underneath the sweater was a long-sleeved collared shirt.

You went downstairs and looked into the fridge. … Well shit.. There wasn't much in there. Well, at least you know what’s added to your “what-to-do” list. _Sigh_. As you start heading out the door, you hid your headphones underneath your scarf and slipped your feet in a pair of shoes.

_Brrr…_

Chills were sent to your back as you opened the door. It was a cold day like always, but that didn’t stop you from having a great day.

You started walking down the street to the bus stop. The bus arrived not long after and you went in, looking out the window.

Suddenly, you recalled a past event..

You start to hear voices echoing in your head;

_“Why are you still alive? “_

_“Kill yourself.”_

_“Stupid! Hahaha!”_

_“N-no… S-stop it…”_ you whimpered.

But the voices continued;

_“Ugly bitch.”_

_“SLUT!”_

Your eyes shot open as your gasped for air. You couldn't remember what you dreamt about just now, you tried to but it just gave you a slight headache. You shook your head and decided to forget about it.

Just at that moment, the bus slowly comes to a halt.

You stood up, walking out of the bus and mixed yourself into the busy crowded sidewalk. Like usual, the center of the big city was filled with the scent of chocolate and caramel.

However it was soon replaced with the smell of coffee and employees greeted you as you entered the cafe. There wasn’t many people here today. Probably sleeping in their cozy beds. The cafe wasn't too popular anyway.

“Welcome back, ____! “ An employee greeted you as they put on their apron to start their day. “Anything new?”

You looked up at the menu board and thought about what to order before tiredly replying, “Nah. Nothing much has been happening. Same stuff as always. Work, sleep, and eat.”

“So how’s your lil’ boyfriend? Hasn't it been months? Years? Haven't seen him for a while.”

Upon hearing the question, you looked away, displeased with the thought of your current boyfriend. He never really gave any sign of coming back to you. He was probably busy or something. You shook your head. “I haven't heard from him for a month. I should probably call him but he probably won't answer his phone just like last week.” The employee chuckled. “Well good luck. With your love life I mean.”

You ordered yourself a cup of hot chocolate due to your dislike towards coffee. It tasted too bitter and bland so you preferred to drink something sweet like chocolate. When your order arrived you took it with you and sat yourself in a chair next to the window close to the cafe’s entrance. Afterwards, you took a sip from your hot chocolate.

_Mm.. That hit the spot!_

You took off your scarf, revealing your headphones that were hidden underneath. You put them on and played your favorite collection of songs you had in your phone. Listening to music made you relaxed. In addition to that, the warm temperature of the cafe and the heat your drink gave you make your cheeks all rosy and warm.

You leaned your head against the window and watched as cars and people passed by. The window felt cold but that didn’t change change you heat you were emitting.

Without warning, a dew drop appeared right in front of your eyes. and when you looked up the sky was darker than you remembered. Suddenly, it started raining hard and you noticed a small flat screen tv in the corner of the cafe. The news channel was on. Great timing, the weather women was discussing about today’s weather. Soon the women disappeared and started talking about… Monsters? On the bottom of the screen it said **“Breaking News: Barrier between humans and monster been broken”**

_Monsters?  Barrier? Broken?_

You took your headphones off and listened.

_Reporter 1: “Well Clara, it seems that the barrier between humans and monster has been broken.”_

_Reporter 2: “Indeed Michael. I guess this means monsters and humans will be living together from now on. But the real question; will humans and monster live in peace?”_

_Reporter 1: “Haha no way. Monsters and humans are different from each other. But who knows. You never know.”_

_Reporter 2: “But after finding out that the barrier has been broken, we found a group of monsters near the entrance of the underworld. Not only monsters but we also found a human with them. We did an interview with them earlier.”_

The screen changes to a recorded video earlier. The human was a little kid who had short hair and had a striped sweater.

He looked quite adorable.

As the video played, he didn't speak but did sign language. You couldn't understand sign language but thankfully there was a voice over of what the kid was saying. The kid’s name was named Frisk and it said he was the one that helped the monsters out. He also included that the monsters will mean no harm and monsters are similar to humans.

The video changes back to the reporters.

_Reporter 1: “The monsters are similar to us? Similar to us humans? Haha maybe this kid is trying to trick us Clara. That kid is probably a monster of itself. The monsters will bring us nothing but trouble._

_Reporter 2: “ Haha let’s not judge so soon Michael. We still haven’t seen what they could do. That's all for today folks! Watch out for those monsters! We’ll be back talking about today's sport news after this commercial break-”_

The screen suddenly changes to a commercial about Geico. _“ Did you know 15 minutes could save 15% of your car insur-”_

_Interesting… Monsters?_

You let out a long sigh. You could imagine people panicking because of monsters.

Out of the blue, you felt your pocket vibrate. You took out your phone and saw that your best friend, Ryan, messaged you.

“I nearly slipped in the shower and I tried to hold onto the water”

 _Pft--_ You laughed at the message.

Idiot. You can’t hold onto water.


	2. Small Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saved a monster once again! Hooray! ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> But you get attacked by with skeletons while you were taking food samples- ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘
> 
> "#Selfie #I'mbeingattcked #skeletons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Soda Pop! ˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ
> 
> I still don't know what to rename it to. 
> 
> I think I'll keep. Please leave a review/comment in the end! Don't forget to subscribe for updates and kudos! ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

It's been weeks since the day monsters started living with humans and it wasn't pretty. Humans weren't bonding as well with the monsters as you thought they would be. Sometimes you would have to interfere with their fights and fix the problem. But in return, you would receive a few bruises, scratches and sometimes a painful slap on the face.

Days were getting rough.

As you rode your bike to the grocery store, you spotted a tiny monster being ganged up by three men… They looked like bad news.

“Look at this punie monster!” One of gangster scowled. “Y-you don't want to mess with m-me!!!” The little monster trembled with fear. “Oh? What are you going to do? Roar at me? Ooo~ I'm so scared~ GAHahA! You don't even have arms!” The man swung his arm to hit the monster. But before he could even land a hit, you grabbed and headbutt his ass out of there. “DON’T YOU DARE HURT A MONSTER!” You turned your head and glared at the other 2 men who was standing there laughing. “Ooo~ a little girl came in to the rescue~ You think you could beat us? Girls are fucking weak!” Trembling, you held your fists up and so the fight began.

 

* * *

 

The fight ended, leaving you with a few scars. Your clothes were able to hide them and luckily there wasn’t any broken bones.

You sat against such a wall as you watch the three men running away, ”THIS WON’T BE OVER!!!” You snickered. You were definitely be ready for more butt kicking.

“Th-thank you!” The petite monster came rushing to your side, examining your injuries. “I am so sorry for being so useless! If only I had arms… ” You smiled and patted the monster’s head. “No. It’s alright. As long you're safe and not hurt, I'm glad. People … Or monsters don't need arms to be amazing or heroic. You’re already amazing.” The little monster nuzzled onto your cheek. “Thank you for your kind words! My name is MK! What’s your name?”

“I’m __________. It's great to meet you.” You could hear a female’s voice in the distance. “Oh! That's my mom! I hope I could see you soon! Bye!” You watched as MK ran off to his mother.

 _Mom…_ The thought of your parents slowly fills your mind. No, _fuck this_. You shook your head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about your mother. You quickly got up and limped back to your bike.

You finally reached the grocery store and locked your bike to a pole.

Discounts. Discounts everywhere.  _Yasss._

  
You quickly grabbed a basket and started grabbing vegetables and fruits. While you were there, your eyes met with a little child who wore a blue sweater with purple stripes. You felt like you’ve seen him somewhere before … But where? The boy waves his hand, saying ‘hello’.  
You set your grocery basket on floor and bent down to the little boy’s level. “Where’s your parents? Are you perhaps lost?” He nodded. You wondered why he wasn't talking but you let it go. “Let’s go search for them. Perhaps they’re looking for you too.”

You couldn’t blame him for getting lost. After all, the place was pretty popular for having all kinds of ingredients and snacks from every country. Not only snacks but they also had other essentials like toys, video games, clothing, and pretty much anything. So the store was pretty damn big. You carried the child on your shoulders and started the journey on finding his parents.

As you walked around with him, you decided to visit each and every stand, receiving different food samples to eat. Sometimes you would leave only to come back a minute later to have some more. You would even take selfies with a cardboard cutout of M&Ms characters with the kid. You were definitely going to use it as your wallpaper on your phone.

“Hey kid. You look pretty familiar.” He looked up at you, confused. You started to think deeper into your thoughts. You know you saw him before but it’s just stuck behind your head. Then poof. A lightbulb appeared. “You’re that kid on the news a couple weeks ago!!!” Frisk smiled and nodded. “I knew it! Now that is out of the way, let’s go get some more-” However, you were interrupted by a loud shout from behind.

“FRISKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!”

Not one, but two shouts emerged from behind.

“HUMANNNNNNNMNN!!! AsDFgHJKencmG--”

The sound was coming closer. You turned around and found two animated skeletons running towards you. One of them was tall while the other one was short. Another monster, wearing a purple dress, was following them from behind. As they came closer, they noticed that you had their child with you on your shoulders. Thinking that you were capturing him, they cried out loud. “WE’LL SAVE YOUUU!!!” The skeletons teamed up and threw a confetti of bones towards you. You jumped in surprise before standing there paralyzed with your eyes tightly closed.

You waited for the bones to come crashing onto you but nothing happened. You slowly open one eye then the other. You saw that the child used a cardboard poster to block the bones from hitting you. He then crossed his arms, shook his head, and did some weird movements with his hands. It was probably sign language. But you weren’t able to understand it. “Kiddo, what do you mean she wasn't trying to kidnap you?”

“SANS! PAPYRUS!” The third monster behind the skeletons finally caught up and yelled at them. She looked like a … goat…? “You mustn't hurt any humans! They haven't done anything wrong!” She walked towards you. “I’m Toriel. I'm sorry for what had happened. I hope you’re not hurt.” You shook your head, signaling her that you were fine. “Thank goodness.” She let out a relieved sigh.

She let go of your hands and turned to look at the small human child. “Frisk, don’t ever leave my side without letting me know or without having Sans or Papyrus with you! … I'm glad you’re alright.” Toriel held Frisk into a hug. “Please don't do that ever again…”

Toriel then turned to the skeletons and crossed her arms. “Don’t you two have something to say to her?”

“UMM… SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED A MOMENT AGO…WE DIDN’T WANT FRISK TO GET HURT…” The tall skeleton apologized first before the little one could speak. “ Yeah. Sorry kiddo.” You shook your head. “N-No. It’s fine! I mean, I am a stranger. I would’ve freaked out too if I found my kid with someone else who I didn’t know.” Toriel’s frown turned into a smile. “Let me introduce you to-”

The tall skeleton quickly did a heroic pose as the little skeleton grabbed the skeleton’s cape and started waving it, providing a wind effect for his introduction. Toriel laughed at the sight and so did you. “These two are the skeleton brothers. The tall one is Papyrus and the one next to him is Sans. By the way, how did you find Frisk?”

“Nice to meet you! I'm _______! This little guy came up to me while I was picking out fruits. um… Why isn't he talking?” You remembered that Frisk hasn't spoken a single word until now. “Oh, he’s mute. But no worries! We’re able to understand him with sign language.” _Ah… A mute_. You were surprised. You don’t see many mutes around here.

“Tori! Papyrus, Frisk and I are going to be right back for a minute. Frisk wants to show us something.” Sans shouted as he and the others slowly walked away.

“Please keep Frisk safe!” Toriel shouted as they walked away, disappearing from sight. “Shall we shop around together?” You asked Toriel. Smiling, she replied with a pleased voice, “Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How was it? Enjyoed it? like it?  
> Leave a kudo and subscribe! 
> 
> (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ Shower me with some support guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The doll and white rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh- sad story  
> Now you can't buy food!!! ヾ(๑ ³ㅿ³)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the story "The doll and white rose" (I didn't make it up)  
> The story isn't very well known so... (WARNING: FEELS.) (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞  
> You can see the full story and animation here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuaPrNyjmm8  
> You might as well listen to the music while reading this chapter-
> 
> Anyway- 
> 
> Whoa. Another chapter? Already?! ヘ（。□°）ヘ  
> Heck yeah! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> Your comments filled me with determination! I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far! Even though there's only 3 chapters so far !  
> Sorry that it's short!

“So… Do you have any hobbies of some sort?” You asked as you picked up a bag of chips. “Well, I enjoy baking. I am also a teacher for the monsters.” You were surprised to hear that there was a school for monsters in the city, you thought it seemed pretty damn cool. “ How about you, _______?” You looked through the aisle full of different flavored Pringles as you thought about an answer. “Well… There’s many things I like to do. Video games, a bit of drawing, cooking, sleeping, etc..” Toriel giggled at your answer. “Does lazy count in your list?”

You snickered. “Definitely. #1 along with sleep.”

Toriel let out a laugh. “You remind me of Sans.” _Sans? Oh yeah._ The one with the blue jacket. “What’s he like?” You asked, picking up a few instant ramen noodle packages. “Lazy and tired everyday!” You snorted. Sounds like something you would do if only you didn’t have to go to work on the weekdays. “He also enjoys making puns.” Toriel giggled. “He’s quite sweet too.”  
Curious, you turned your head. “Do you like him? As in, ‘like like’” Toriel looked at you surprised look. Somehow you could see a blush on her cheeks. She shook her head. “W-we’re just close friends.” It sounded suspicious, but you only continued to nod your head. “Mm… If you say so~”

Toriel gave you a look. “Do you doubt me, ________?” You picked up a box full of donuts. “I _donut_ know what you’re talking about~” You and Toriel let out a laugh. “I see that you also like puns~” You shrugged. “ I guess so. But I don’t really have anyone to share my puns with.”

All of a sudden…

“Derek! Put that back! We can’t buy that!” You could tell the women was annoyed. “B-but auntie-”

“No buts! Now put that back. I'm going to get something. Stay here.” The women started walking away while the little boy continued to look down at the doll he was holding. You set your basket down and and bent to the little boy’s level. “Hello! You sure do want that doll, huh?” He nodded. “It's for my sister…”

“Oh? I'm sure your sister will love it! Maybe Santa could bring it for her.”

“He can't…”

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because mommy was going to give it to her…”

“Why can’t she?”

“M-my sister is in heaven…” _Oh._ He looked at you with the saddest eyes and tears rolled down on the little boy’s face but he wiped them away. “Daddy said that mommy is going to see my sister soon. Mommy is in the hospital right now… I told mommy to wait until I come back…” More teardrops formed and rolled on the little boy’s cheek. You looked at your basket filled with snacks then back at the doll.

You took out your wallet from your pockets and took out the amount of money the doll was going to cost. “Here… Take this.” You wiped his wet cheeks and eyes and handed him the money without hesitation. “Thank you!” The little boy gave you a big hug. “Merry Christmas.” You replied with a smile. He then took the cash from your hand and ran away along with the doll towards his auntie.

You stood up as looked at your basket. “…my food money… ” You could hear your stomach growling. Toriel patted your head. “You’re amazing _______. You sacrificed your own money for that child.” You look up at Toriel and you noticed her eyes were watery. “Wh-what’s wrong?!” Toriel wiped her eyes. “N-nothing! It just… Reminded me of something.” She smiled. “Let me pay for your snacks.”

Your eyes widened. “That would be wonderful! But then I can't! Wh-what I'm saying is… I just can’t have someone pay for my food… It's your money and you have to pay food for a child and those 2 skeletons. And look at my basket… It's overloaded with all kinds of food… I can't simply take this offer!” Toriel giggled. “Oh but it's alright, my child. I have a decent pay and I'm not the only one working. Those two skeletons, especially Sans, is working too. Many of my friends as well. We all help each other when we are in trouble.”

“B-but-” Toriel patted your head. “It's alright now.” She carried your basket and started walking towards the cashier. That’s where you met Sans, Papyrus and Frisk. “Tori!” Sans’s face lightened up when he saw Toriel. “YOUR MAJESTY!”

You laughed at the sight. Papyrus was carrying a basket filled with different pasta shapes and tomato sauce. “WE FOUND A LONG AISLE OF SPAGHETTI INGREDIENTS! IT WAS AMAZING!!! BUT FRISK SAID THAT WE SHOULD ONLY BUY A WHOLE BASKET… FOR NOW! NYEHEHEHE!”

You could feel that you were going to have a great time with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ Oh my? The chapter is already finished?
> 
> But wait a minute- I already got chapter 4 prepared for everyone! (ノ￣ー￣)ノ
> 
> The next chapter will be longer! I thank everyone for their support!


	4. Hello. Assholes~ ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assholes are back!!! 
> 
> ~ Shit =ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ ~
> 
> but your new friends are here to fight back together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'mcrying. -  
> I said the next chapter would be long but it isn't. 
> 
> (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ Forgive me?

You left the store with grocery bags in your hands. “Thank you so much! Sorry that you had to pay for my things…” You felt bad about having someone to pay for you. You usually paid things for yourself. Toriel shook her head. “I've already told you it's alright!”

“Hmm… But I'll repay you back somehow!” You said as you unlocked your bike from the pole. “HUMAN, UM… DO YOU KNOW THOSE PEOPLE?” Papyrus asked as he pointed over your head. “Hmm?” You turned around and saw a gang wearing all black surrounding you. “I told you we were going to come back! GAhAHhaAh!” A member shouted out. You looked at him and realized that it was the same guy you fought a while ago. However, this time, he brought more of his stronger men with him. “Shit…” You whispered under your breath. “Wh-what’s going on?” Toriel asked. You took a deep breath and dropped your grocery bags. “Run…”

“Run?” Toriel asked worriedly and by looking through her eyes, you could tell that she was also scared.

“I'll take care of this. It’s my fault for getting involved with assholes like them.” You tried to smile but the corners of your mouth twitched. Deep inside, you actually felt afraid to fight with them. Look at you. You never really had any martial arts classes and you were just a petite little human.

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS HUMAN.”

 _Huh?_   Your eyes widened in surprise and you turned around to look at Papyrus. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND EVERYONE HERE WILL FIGHT WITH YOU!” You looked at everyone. “He’s right kiddo. We wouldn’t let you fight with these assholes alone. After all, we do owe you for finding Frisk and giving him a great time around the store.” Sans says, giving you a quick wink. For some reason, that made your heart skip a beat…

“But… But these are humans… They’re strong and we're outnumbered!!” Toriel quickly cut in. “Don't underestimate us, my child. We got a few tricks up our sleeves~”

What kind of ‘tricks’ did they have? You were curious. You looked at Frisk and he gave you a thumbs up and a wide smile. You nodded. You began to feel confident about fighting against the gang members alongside with your monster friends. “STOP YOUR BABBLING AND LET’S FIGHT!” One of the members shouted before the whole group shouted back. “YAAA!!!!” They started charging towards you.

And so the fight started.

Toriel shot out purple fireballs from her paws at the group, causing some of the members to get dizzy and become unconscious. You and Frisk teamed up to fight a small group of the members, with you headbutting them from behind and Frisk kicking them in the nuts, causing them to squeal and fall onto the floor. “Awesome!” You gave each other a fistbump before moving on to the next. Sans and Papyrus worked together to… Well… Throw a confetti of bones. Even though they kept throwing only bones, the gang members were being taken down one any one. You felt so badass with them around.

“TORI!” Sans shouted from a distant. “GOT IT!” All of a sudden, Toriel’s magic made the enemies stay in place into groups of 3’s. Sans then swung his glowing hand into the air, creating a large skull. You gotta admit, it was pretty scary to see a large skull. In a way, it looked demonic.

You saw Frisk covering Papyrus’s eyes for some reason… but why?

Sans swung his hand forward and a blast of blue ray came out of the giant monster’s mouth, cutting and burning the gang’s clothing. “RETREAT!!!” A member shouted. “WE’LL COME BACK!!!” He yelled out as they went running away.

“We did it!!!” Toriel exclaimed as she gave Sans a tight hug and the skeleton immediately returned it. You watched as they embraced each other.

You thought about it. They were _pretty_ close. _Too_ close to be just “close friends.” Maybe they were best friends? Mega best friends? Or perhaps… In a much closer relationship? But Toriel said they were only close friends. Oh- why the hell were you thinking about that right now. Their relationship shouldn't bother you… _right?_ You slapped both of your cheeks a few times. “A-are you alright, my child?” Toriel asked, worried that your cheeks were hurting due to its redness. “Yeah.” Snap out of it. You just met them.

You thanked them as you hoped on your bike. “I owe you guys a bunch!” You grinned.

You noticed that Papyrus and Sans had a worried expression on their faces. “Hey kiddo. Maybe we should take you home. What if they come back to attack you?” Sans asked. Well… He _did_ have a point… “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND SANS, INSISTS ON BRINGING YOU HOME!” Toriel nodded, agreeing to his idea. “That’s a wonderful idea! I'll go ahead and bring Frisk home. Don't come late for dinner!” Toriel went off with Frisk to their car. Papyrus followed them, helping them carrying the grocery bags.

You picked your bike up that was laying on the ground along with the grocery items spilled out from the grocery bags. You started to put them away. As you were about to grab the can of Pringles off the ground, boney fingers headed towards it. You looked up and saw it was Sans. “Oh! Thanks! And… Thanks for helping me get rid of those assholes.” He handed you the can and scratched the back of his skull. “Nah. It's no problem. We had to return the favor anyway and… You’re more amazing than any other human we’ve met so far.” He continued to help you with your groceries and you hung the plastic bags on the handles of your bike.

“I’M BACK HUMAN!” Papyrus came running back, waving his arm. You waved back. You saw Toriel’s car driving out of the parking lot and onto their way home. “LEAD THE WAY HUMAN!” He said as he put his hands on his hips. You nodded as you giggled. He was such a bubbly skeleton. But you also thought Sans was cute.  

 

 _Wait what-_ You quickly smacked your thoughts with a dead salmon. (゜▽゜;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who is confused about the last part: uhhh- the smacking the thoughts with a salmon happened figuratively- not literally--   
> Anyway--
> 
> I'm not very good with writing about action scenes. I tried...( ´•̥×•̥` )
> 
> Next update: This Friday or Saturday! ┏((＝￣(ｴ)￣=))┛
> 
> Thank you for the support! Don't forget to leave a kudo and subscribe!


	5. A "chill" bike ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had an idea in his head! 
> 
> A bike ride with you and Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night here! Sorry for the late post! ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ
> 
> I'm building up a fever. (」゜ロ゜)」
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a kudo and subscribe! 
> 
> Today's music is.... : https://soundcloud.com/player_2_guy/ghost-battle-undertale-jazz-cover ! 
> 
> You may listen to this while reading the chapter-

Soon afterwards, you and the skeleton brothers started walking home with your bike next to you. It was pretty awkward since there wasn’t much to talk about. The sun was setting, changing the colors of the sky to orange, purple and blue. It was a silent and cold evening.

Then the awkwardness was broken.

“Hey. Wanna do something fun?” Sans’s mouth spread into a grin. He nudged your arm which surprised you a bit. You and Papyrus looked at each other with unsure expressions on your faces. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS?” Papyrus replied, feeling uneasy about what was on his brother’s mind. He squinted his eyes at him.

Sans quickly hopped onto your bike. “Papyrus, step on the pegs.” Sans pointed at the peds that was located on the back wheels. “ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, SANS??” Papyrus asked. He was worried about what was going to happen. He slowly stepped on the pegs and held tight on Sans’s shoulders. You crooked your head in confusion.

Sans smirked and patted his lap. “M’lady~ You can sit on my lap.” You eyes widened in surprised. “S-sit? On your lap?” He nodded. “Yeah. Sit on my lap. There’s no other place for you to join in.” Sans chucked, noticing how your cheeks started to turn pink. “What’s wrong? Don't worry. I don't bite.” You felt embarrassed about the situation. But he was right, there wasn’t any other place for you to join in. You walked over him and he helped you get on his lap. For a skeleton, it didn’t feel boney at all. You wiggled a bit to get comfy. You could hear Sans make a sound. “Something wrong???”

He shook his head. “I-I’m fine. Ready?” You leaned back, resting on the left side of Sans’s chest. You nodded in reply. You turned your head and found Sans looking at you. He quickly turned away and you noticed a smudge of blue on his right cheek bone. You thought to yourself, _it was probably there before_. “SANS! THIS BETTER BE WORTH MY TIME!” Papyrus exclaimed. “Don’t worry paps. You’ll definitely enjoy it.”

Sans put his feet in the pedals and started pedaling. “THIS… THIS IS NOT BAD…” Papyrus’s face started to lighten up.

“Hold on tight!”

“WAIT WHAT-”  
Sans started to pedal faster and faster. The cold refreshing breeze brushed against your skin.

“SAAAAAAAANSSSSS!!!” Papyrus shouted out loud. You started laughing your ass off when you saw people’s reactions to seeing two skeletons and a human zooming sonic fast with a bike. Not only that but you were also having so much fun. You had a tingling feeling in you that just made you feel so happy, making you smile. Just how long has it been since the last time you felt like this?

Your laughter stopped when you realized that a steep road was coming ahead. _Uh oh_. “GAHHHHHH!!! SANSSSSS!” Papyrus continued to scream and hugged his brother’s skull tight as the three of you went zipping down the road. Eventually, it stopped when the bike hit the edge of a sidewalk, making you, Sans, and Papyrus flying off from the bike and land into a pile of snow.

You had your eyes closed shut from the sudden incident and when you slowly opened your eyes, you found yourself in Sans’s arms. It was surprisingly warm and tight. “S-sans?” You panicked, hoping that your body weight didn't kill him. Wait- he’s a skeleton. You hoped that he didn’t break a bone or skull.

“Wow. That's was fun.” He looked down at you with a grin. He was relieved when he saw you safe in his arms. When he realized what he was doing, his arms instantly let go of you and and he quickly sat up straight. “Sorry about that!” You noticed a small tint of blue on his left cheek. 

You then sat up and brushed off bits of snow off of your clothing. “Where’s Papyrus?” You glanced around. You could see children running around and couples and teens hanging out. You realized that you’ve landed at the park.

Sans quickly stood up in panic. “PAPYRUS!!!” He started walking fast around the area, bumping into kids, and slipping on ice. You glanced around once again and found a red boot wiggling and sticking out of a mountain of snow. You ran to Sans to get him. “Calm down bone boy! He’s right over there.” You led him back to the spot and you quickly pulled the red boot out of it’s hideout.

“AH… THANK YOU HUMAN! SANS…” Papyrus sat up straight up from the cold ground and looked at Sans with glaring eyes but that was soon replaced with a soft gaze. “SANS… THAT WAS… NOT BAD. I ACTUALLY FOUND IT QUITE ENTERTAINING. BUT NEXT TIME LET’S NOT GO TOO FAST!” Sans chuckled. “Sure thing bro.”

“HUMAN! WHAT ARE THEY DOING??” Papyrus pointed at a group of kids who were having fun messing around in the snow. Laying on the ground and moving their arms up and down and their legs side to side. “Ah, they’re creating snow angels!” You laid down on the ground and demonstrated to Papyrus on how to make a snow angel. You stood up and looked at your snow angel. Not bad. “Be careful. It's like 20 degrees today” you warned him. “HMM…” Papyrus laid on the ground and tried it out for himself. “HUMAN! THIS IS FUN!”

Sans watched Papyrus created snow angels and suddenly a pun popped into his head. “Aww~ Papyrus is making snow _angles_.” You giggled under your breath. Papyrus darted his eyes to you and towards to Sans. “I’M NOT GOING TO LET MY DAY GET RUINED BY YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS, SANS!” Papyrus continued creating snow angels with you. But you stood up and brushed the snow off you. “His snow angels are pretty _acute_.” You and Sans let out a laugh.

“NYEHHHH!! NOW MY DAY IS OFFICIALLY RUINED!” Papyrus cried out, covering his weeping eye sockets with his gloves. You took off your beanie and put it on his skull. “Aww stop crying Papyrus. I’ll treat you hot chocolate if you want.” Papyrus uncovered his eye sockets and took a moment to think. “...WITH MARSHMELLOWS…?” You nodded. “With marshmallows~” His face brightened up. “ALRIGHT HUMAN! BUT ISN’T IT COLD WITHOUT YOUR HAT?” You shook your head “Nah. I’ll be fine.” You turned to check on Sans, however he looked away. “Are you alright?” You asked worriedly.

He shook his head.

You were confused but an idea came into your head. You quickly took off both of your mittens and grabbed Sans’s wrist. “K-kiddo. What are you doing?” You slipped Sans’s boney hands into your warm mittens. “I figured you wanted a ‘gift’ from me too since I gave my beanie to Papyrus.” You smiled at him.

“But wouldn’t your hand be frozen cold?” He had a worried expression on his face. He didn’t want you to get sick or wound you. But you shook your head. “I'll be fine. C’mon Papyrus! Let’s go home! Well, my home. It’s not far from here!” You helped Papyrus up.

Before you could start leading them to your place, you felt a tug on your sleeve. You turned around and saw that it was Sans. “Hmm?” You said, curious on why he stopped your tracks.

Sans nervously grabbed your other hand and slipped the other piece of mitten on. He then held onto your bare hand. Your fingers and his phalanges intertwined. “It’s not much but… I don’t want to leave your hands cold.” You noticed a tint of blue on his cheek bones and felt a quick tight squeeze. You could feel a fuzzy warm feeling in your chest.

_Wh-what’s going on…_

You brushed it off.

_Probably just the cold weather…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _:(´□`」 ∠):_ I hope I'm doing well with the story so far...
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a review!   
> （=´∇｀=）


	6. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invited Papyrus and Sans into your home!!! You gave them hot chocolate and you also made a fort with them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (=；ェ；=) before you continue to read this chapter, I want to let you know this isn't a Valentine chapter. I'm sorry! o(╥﹏╥)o I'll be starting a Valentine Arc in the next chapter though!

Throughout the walk, the awkwardness creeped in again. Papyrus kept walking beside you, keeping out a look out for the bad guys. On the other hand. Sans held on to your hand the whole way. For a skeleton, for some reason it felt warm. You grabbed Papyrus’s hand with your other hand that was covered with a mitten. Papyrus was startled by the sudden move. “HUMAN…” Both of your hands were starting to get warm.

_What am I doing…_

“I thought maybe you would want to hold hands too, if not then Sans would be receiving all the warmth to himself.” You stuck out a playful tongue out.

 

* * *

 

“Well, here we are!” Right in front of you was your apartment building. You could hear children and parents saying “welcome back home” or “I missed you.” You even saw people coming back home with someone dear to them.

Then there was you. Bringing home two skeletons with no one to greet you the same your neighbors were doing. Your thoughts were interfered by Sans, “Wow. Not bad. Looks pretty cool.”

You lead them into the building. People greeted you as you walked pass by them. You used the elevator to get to your apartment floor, guiding them into your place. You turned on the lights as you took off your shoes. “It's not much but you can still enjoy your time here.” You took off your coat and mittens. “THAT’S ALRIGHT HUM- SANS!” Sans slumped himself into your couch and Papyrus shouted at him. “HAVE SOME MANNERS!”

You giggled at the sight. Even though Papyrus gets mad at Sans, you knew Papyrus still loved him. You went into the kitchen and started making hot chocolate with your favorite mugs. The smell of chocolate filled your apartment. You added in marshmallows into the drinks, especially for Papyrus. Next, you topped the marshmallows with whipped cream. Above that were powdered chocolate and more marshmallows.

It came out perfectly!

You went into the living room and found that the two skeleton brothers weren’t there. “Sans…? Papyrus… ?” You set the tray of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Just right when you sat on the couch, the two skeleton brothers came popping out of the hall.

“HUMAN! WE’RE BACK FROM A SHORT ‘ADVENTURE’! NYEHEHE!” Papyrus shouted out with excitement. You thought to yourself. Adventure? Why in the hallway- MY BEDROOM! Sans lazily walked out from behind Papyrus. “How come there’s 3 rooms? Each one of them has a single bed but the other two are almost bare.” _Ah_. So they did look into the bedrooms. You rubbed your wrist. “My roommates moved out. They found a new job and had someone to be with. I guess they found something they want to do in life…”

Papyrus and Sans looked each other with a concerned look. “Living here all by yourself… Doesn’t it feel… empty?” You thought to yourself about the question for a bit.

You shook your head.

“Not really… I… I have a boyfriend. He lives with me but… He hasn't really gave me any sign of coming back from his business trip anytime soon.” Papyrus and Sans took a seat next to you and made themselves comfortable. “HUMAN! I HOPE YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR PARTNER IS DOING WELL!” He cheerfully picked up his mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and took a big gulp. “RIGHT SANS???”

“Sure.” You could hear Sans mumble something underneath his breath but you couldn't quite catch it. You decided to brush it off the time being and continued to sip the hot chocolate. You glanced at Papyrus who was enjoying his drink. You turned to look at Sans who seemed a bit grumpy. You took a moment to rethink what might've made him this upset but you couldn't recall any suggestions. To lighten up his mood, you took the blanket off and covered his skull. “Hey!” He quickly flailed his hands, trying to find the exit of the sudden blanket of darkness that has taken over. You giggled over his struggle. It was kinda adorable. “Hey, I have an idea. Let’s make a pillow fort!”

“A what?”

“A pillow fort! You know, forts made out of pillows, chairs and blankets and such. Have you ever done that as a kid?”

Sans shook his head. “I… Papyrus and I never did anything like a ‘pillow fort’ before.”

“BUT IT SOUNDS EXCITING TO MAKE!” Papyrus quickly cut in. His skeleton face was covered with chocolate. You giggled and quickly wiped the excess chocolate with your sweater. “Then let’s get started!” You went into your room where you opened your closet. You stuffed all kinds of things in there. Blankets, stuff toys, clothes, etc. There was probably much more items inside than you thought. You came back into the living with arms filled with pillows and blankets.  
  
And the making of the ultimate fort was on!

In the end, you, Papyrus, and Sans were able to create a fort that covered half of your living room. Inside the fort, you laid on your stomach with Sans and Papyrus, consuming snacks and hot chocolate. “Next time, we’ll do a battle between two forts.” You gave a quick wink at them. “Bring it on!” Sans chuckled. You smiled. You were glad that you were to lighten up Sans’s mood with a childhood activity.

“SANS!!! METTATON IS ON!!!” Papyrus quickly picked up the remote from the table and turned on your TV. Channels flickers on the screen as Papyrus quickly searched for the right channel. “Ugh. Mettaton. I hate that guy.” _Uh oh_. Sans rolled his eyes at the TV. Whoever this Mettaton guy is, Sans didn't admire him a lot. So much for the work you’ve done to cheer him up. “SHHH!” Papyrus hushed him as he turned up the volume. Suddenly the screen flashed with pink and a deep voice emerged.

“HELLO DARLINGS~!!!” What appeared was a robot with one wheel and different buttons on its body. “TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE~!” Banners and confetti were thrown in front of the camera. The banner on screen had ‘audition’ written on it. And then the camera zoomed back out. “THAT’S RIGHT~! AUDITION AND YOU MIGHT BE ON TV WITH ME~!!!” You could hear Papyrus gasping with excitement. His eyes sparkled and glowed. “SANS!!! I MUST!!!” Sans shook his head in disagreement with his brother’s idea. “noooo pap. That’s a bad idea. I don't want that robot coming near you in any way. And I don't want you going near that guy either.”

“PLEASE SANS!!!” Papyrus cried out as he pleaded for permission. “No Papyrus. That's enough.” Sans replied with a flat annoyed voice.

Papyrus crossed his arms and pouted. He then got up and went into the kitchen. You sat up and slid yourself next to Sans, nudging his arm to get his attention. You whispered. “Why don’t you give him a chance?” He looked at you, surprised that you were questioning his actions. “Oh, now you're against me?” You shook your head. “I just don’t get why won't you give him a chance.”

“Cause Mettaton is a self-centered robot who just wants attention.” He crossed his arms and pouted. You let out a small laugh. “You’re just like Papyrus when you're angry.” He chuckled and scooted himself closer. You scoot back but a wall stopped you from scooting back further. You leaned against it as Sans’s face came closer and closer. He extended his arm over your shoulder, touching the wall with the palm of his skeleton hand. “Well, do you like me or Papyrus more?” You could feel his breathing against the skin of your face. “Wh-what do you mean?” You stuttered of the words as you tried to escape his gaze. “I mean-”

“SANS!!!” You and Sans jumped from the Papyrus’s sudden shout. Sans quickly moved away as Papyrus came into the living room, finding you and Sans in a weird situation. “WE SHOULD GET TO TORIEL’S PLACE SOON! IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER!” You and Sans nodded. “Heh. Alright bro.”

“Aww, so soon?” You said as you lead them towards the entrance of your apartment. Walking towards the door and openings helped your face cooled down. “IT WAS A GREAT VISIT, HUMAN! WE’LL VISIT AGAIN SOMETIME!” Papyrus headed out of the door with Sans following from behind. “See ya kiddo.” He quickly held your hand and left a crumbled paper. He started walking backwards with a ‘call-me’ motion and a wink, joining Papyrus in the elevator. “SANS! STOP MESSING AROUND!” Sans playfully chuckled. "Sorry bro."

You waved them bye and soon they were gone. You went into your living room, finding yourself a mess of pillows and blankets to clean up, but the result was worth it. You started to pick up the pillows and blankets, throwing them onto your bed.

You heard your phone ringing in the pile of pillows and blankets. Great. You dived into the pile and tried your best to find it before the ringing ends. You somehow found it in time and see that it was from an unknown number, hmm.. probably someone’s number you forgot to save. “Hello?” You clipped your phone between your ear and shoulders as you continued to clean up the mess. “Ah! My child! Is Sans and Papyrus there?” She asked with a worried voice. “Ah, no. They just left a few minutes ago. Why?”

“Ah, that's good! Hopefully they won’t be late for dinner.”

“So… How did you get my _number_?” Silence quietly filled the gap between you and Toriel. “Hello?...” You asked, hoping she was still there in the other line.

“ANYWAY---” Toriel suddenly said. “But how did you-” You tried to get the answer from her but failed. “I got a couple of ideas.” Toriel said quickly with glee.

 _Oh boy_ … “And they are…?”

You then spent your next few hours talking to Toriel about her ‘ideas.’

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked, concerned about the consequences happening. Toriel responded enthusiastically, “Absolutely!!!”

“Oh! Dinner is about to start. I'll call you tomorrow!” Toriel quickly said her good bye before ending the call. You could hear Papyrus asking Toriel who she was talking to in the last second. You looked at the clock. _7:00_ PM. You went into your fridge to take out leftover some Chinese fast food from Panda Express. Afterwards, you got ready for bed and your day ended with some deep night thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys! I'll be coming back with a Valentine Arc! 
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe to receive the latest chapter from this fanfiction! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo! ♡
> 
> Don't forget to share this with your friends!nor tumblr- or any other social media---   
> (=；ェ；=) I need people to notice me...


	7. Sweet Cinnamon Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy bones ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ  
> You also got to taste Toriel's delicious pie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _:(´□`」 ∠):_ I'm so sorry for the late chapter!!! 
> 
> o(；△；)o I'm very late for a Valentine chapter-

* * *

Christmas and New Years has passed and it has become the month of love, February! You’ve been hoping your boyfriend would come home this month… if you're lucky.

Toriel called in to invite you to her home and texted you her address. She didn’t say why but it seemed important. You lazily rolled out of your bed and started to get ready. You then headed out of the door to make your way to her house.

It was cold when you left the building. The place was still covered in a blanket of snow but it was also sunny outside. You could see your breath in the winter air. The sunlight made your winter’s breath seemed like fire was coming out of your mouth. But winter was going to end soon. As you strolled your way to Toriel’s house, you saw kids playing in the snow, and adults and couples everywhere. It seemed that city shops have started to decorate their place with red and pink.

You decided to visit the cafe for a bit.

“Welcome back! It's been a while.” One of the employees, who was wiping the tables, greeted you as you made your way to make an order. “Hey. It’s been a while sweetie! How’s things going for you?” You told them your order before continuing the conversation. “I've been.. Laying around. This and that. Ya know. Adult stuff.” The cashier made a face, like he couldn't even believe it. “And when you mean laying around you mean laying in your bed until the afternoon and when you mean ‘adult stuff’, you mean browsing the Internet and watching TV the whole day?”

You crossed your arms and grinned. “Have you been stalking me?”

He let out a laugh. “I can’t believe you! Well, it’s the month of love! Planning to do anything exciting with your boyfriend?” He said with a quick wink and a grin. You shook your head. “ I don’t think he’ll be home for Valentine's Day. Or anytime soon.”

“What? Well that sucks… Why did you even pick that guy anyway?”

“I-” Before you could continue your sentence, a customer cutted in. “Um. Hello? I'm in a _rush_ right here. _**Tsk**_.” They tapped their foot, showing how impatient and angry they were. “Sorry! I should get going. I'm meeting up with a friend today.” You quickly moved out of the way. “Alright then! See ya!” You picked up your drink from the pick-up counter and exited out of the door. You put on your earbuds and continued your walk to Toriel’s house.

 

* * *

 

You stood in front of her house, admiring how beautiful their front yard looked. Golden flower aligned against the building and different colored roses against their fences. You knocked on their door and took a sip of your drink. You could hear someone talking in the other side of the door.

Papyrus?

You knocked again and waited.

The door opened in an instant and without thinking, Frisk ran towards you in a distance and jumped on you, making you stumble backwards. He quickly buried his face into your chest. “Ah! F-frisk?!” Suddenly, a hand lifted Frisk off from you. You looked up and found it was Sans. “Sorry about that kiddo. Kid just got too excited to see you when Toriel told him you were coming over today.” Deep inside, Sans was also excited to see you. It surprised him that he was able to wake up early and get his lazy out of his bed to wash his jacket, shirt and shorts before you would arrive. He thought to himself- _What was he doing…_

You shook your head, reassuring him that it was alright. “Nah. It's alright! I was also pretty excited to see him again.” You gave Frisk a gentle nudge on his head. He giggled out with happiness as you made your way inside the house. “Where’s Toriel?” You asked as you took off your shoes and stood next to the door waiting for Sans and Frisk to come inside.

“I’m right here , my child!” You heard Toriel shouting out from the kitchen. You then took off your coat and scarf and set them on the couch. Their living was plastered with golden flowers in vases, which found that they were beautiful but… you found it weird because… It was _everywhere_. Every corner and against the wall, there would be a base of golden flowers.

You found Toriel whisking a bowl of some kind of brown batter as you entered the kitchen. “It’s great to see you again, _________! I'll be finished in a minute!” She began pouring the batter into a round glass baking plate. You noticed it had a thin cover of dough. You were guessing it was cheesecake or pie she was baking. You watched her put it in the oven and turn on the timer. “So… What’s today’s plans?

“Valentine's Day is coming and I need your help!”

“Help?” You crooked your head in confusion. “Well, don’t people usually give flowers or chocolate to people they like or love?”

She nodded in agreement. “Yes but… you see… my ex husband asked me out…”

 _Ex_? Ex _husband_? _Ex husband_?! You were surprised that Toriel had a divorce with her husband. What was he like? Tall? Buff? Handsome? Cute? Who ever this guy was, you just couldn’t understand why someone would leave Toriel’s side. Or… Did Toriel leave _his_ side? Toriel continued to explain her problem. “And I’ve decided to check out if he really changed for good or not. But… I'm not sure what to wear and what to do for our little ‘date’. I was wondering if you could help me!”

“Wait… Back in December, didn’t you mention about some Valentine's plan? Is this one of your plans?”

“ _Maybe_. Actually… ” She let out a long sigh and slowly nodded, feeling a guilty about it. You were surprised she planned something 2 months time. She probably thought about this thoroughly. You couldn't just reject her. You had a soft heart for things like this. “I'll try my best!” Toriel’s eyes lightened up and sparkled. “Really?! Thank you very much, my child!”

“No problem!” You glanced around the kitchen and living room. “Where’s Sans and Papyrus?” Toriel started to clean the kitchen with a small towel. “They’re probably playing outside in the backyard.”

“Oh? Hmm…” You planned something before you arrived here that you would check something out when you arrive at Toriel’s home. You took a moment… _Ah_! “Where does Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk sleep?”

“Oh my… Planning to look through their stuff? That’s not a good thing to do, my child.” She crossed her arms made a face of disappointment. “Pleaseeeeee Toriel. Just once! And they won’t know since they’ll be playing outside! I'm reallyyy curious.” You tried to the puppy eyes trick. “Pleaseeee~?” Toriel sighed and look outside the kitchen window which showed Papyrus and Frisk playing with a frisbee and Sans seemed to be standing there watching them play.

Toriel let out a sigh. “Alright. But be quick and don’t break anything.” She gave a small grin. “Frisk’s bedroom is in the very end of the hallway. My bedroom is right next his bedroom. As you enter the hallway upstairs to your right, the first door will be the bedroom to the Skeleton brothers. Have fun!” She gave a quick wink and continued wiping the same counter. “Thanks Toriel!” You jumped out of your seat and headed up stairs. You decided to start with Frisk’s room.

You went in and found Frisk’s room was filled with small furniture. Small bed, desk, toy box, etc. You found it more surprising with the amount of drawing posted on the wall. You took a closer look. Some drawings had Papyrus and Sans in them. Some was Toriel and Frisk. Some were pictures of a… _flower_? You looked at another drawing. The same golden flower but with a smiley face appeared. You looked at another and it was in it as well. But this time it had a child with a green sweater. _Probably an old friend of Frisk?_ You thought to yourself as you left and walked towards Toriel’s room.

You entered and found a huge purple bed, wardrobe, and a desk. You also found the same golden flowers in her room you found in the living room. You had a feeling that Frisk’s drawings of a golden flower and the same flowers around the house was important. You noticed a opened book on her desk. “Dear diary…” _Uh oh_. You quickly looked away and went out of the room. You had the urge to read her diary but diaries are meant to be secret and not to mention, it was Toriel’s diary.

Last but not least, the skeleton brothers’ room was next. You slowly opened their door and it made you gasp. The room was divided in half and the floor was covered with socks. One side of the room had a bed that was shaped as a race car. A table of small heroic figures stood on top of it and a poster of a pirate skull hung on the wall above it. There was also a small bookshelf filled with books of complex steps of creating puzzles. Along with the the puzzle books, there was also children's books. _Probably Papyrus’s side of the room._

You turned your head to the other half of the room. It was a mess. A tiny tornado of pasta, a book and scraps of paper kept spinning in the corner. The bed wasn’t _exactly_ a bed. It was just a mattress that laid on the floor with a cabbage on top and a pillow laid next to mattress. There was also a drawer that had a light stand standing on top of it. You opened the drawer and found it filled with trombones. _Pft- Trom- bones._ But you noticed something laying next to his drawer. You picked it and you sat on Sans’s mattress. It was a magazine and the title was “Sexy Bones.” _Sexy bones…?_ You slowly opened it and found a different pictures of female skeletons with and without clothing. The clothing they were wearing was lingerie too.

You paused.

_Is this…_

_Is this a pornographic magazine_ …?

You quickly put it back where it came from. Suddenly you were startled by arms that were wrapping around your waist so you looked up to see who it was. _Sans_! But you realized your face was quite close to his. You could feel your face heating up.

“Kiddo, what are you doing in me and my brother’s room?” He glanced at the magazine that was laying next to his drawer and he quickly used his magic to whip it away, hiding it underneath his pillow. You decided to act innocent, as if you didn’t know what he hid. “What was that?” You tried to put on your best ‘normal’ voice as you spoke.

“N-Nothing! Hey, Toriel baked a cinnamon pie. She’s waiting for us in the kitchen.” He quickly grabbed your hand and lead you out of his room and into the kitchen. He was nervous about you being in his room. He woke up early to wash his clothes but he didn't plan to clean his room. He also thought he locked the door before leaving his room with Papyrus.

As you entered the kitchen, you saw Papyrus and Frisk sitting at the dinner table with napkins underneath their chins and a fork in their hands. “HUMAN! WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! COME SIT AND EAT WITH US!” Papyrus patted on the chair next to him. You slid yourself onto the seat and Sans sat in the other side of you. Toriel glanced at you with a worried look, hoping you didn’t do anything wrong to make Sans angry. “Ahem. So… _____, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day for yourself?” Toriel asked as she divided the pie into multiple slices, handing you and the rest a slice.

You were starting to get annoyed by the same similar questions that people have been asking you. But you were mostly annoyed and angry at your boyfriend. “No. I don’t have anything planned on that day.” You tried your best to maintain your feelings.

“Oh?” Toriel was surprised with your response.

Papyrus took a big bite of his slice. “BUT HUMAN! DON’T YOU HAVE A PARTNER CALLED A ‘BOYFRIEND’?” You glanced at Sans who seemed to look grumpy all of a sudden. You shook your head. “I don’t think we’ll last long…” You could feel Sans shifting in his seat. In the corner of your eyes, you could see a relief and somewhat joyful face from him. _Pft- cute_.

_Wait… What?_

You picked up the fork from your plate and cut a  
small slice of the pie.

_Cute? I-_

You plopped the piece into your mouth. Your thoughts paused and your eyes sparkled at how amazing the taste was. The flavors swirled in your mouth and your mouth began to water and your stomach growled for more. “This is amazing, Toriel!” You sliced a big piece and once again plopped it into your mouth. “Haha thank you, my child. I'm glad that you like it.”

“TORIEL MAKES THE BEST PIES IN WHOLE WORLD! NYEHEHE!” Papyrus exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. Frisk held a thumbs up, stood on top of his seat and posed with his hands on his sides. “ _Pie_ agree.” Sans joined in.

“NYEEEHHH! NOT AGAIN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS, SANS!”

You laughed at the sight. You took another bite from your pie. Eating with other people sure does make your food a lot more sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ／(=✪ x ✪=)＼  
> Please leave a kudo and subscribe for updates!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review too!（=´∇｀=）
> 
> _:(´□`」 ∠):_ I'm losing subs guys. Which means I'm losing readers!


	8. Heart Break Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend breaks up with you.
> 
> _:(´□`」 ∠):_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^･o･^)ﾉ” Welcome! Sorry for the delay! Busy with school and such! I'm back with chapter 8! Something everyone has been waiting for! This chapter is pretty long! So grab a snack!

You helped wash the dishes and put them away all dry and sparkly clean with Toriel. Though every time you touched the wet food in the sink, you would always cringe and cry in the inside about how goopy and gross it felt.

“I hope you had fun today, ________.” Toriel smiled, wiping the dishes with a clean towel and putting them away afterwards. “I really did! I would love to spend more time with you guys again.” You began to hear loud knocks coming from the front door of the house. “I’LL GET IT!” Papyrus jumped off from the couch where he and Sans watched Mettaton’s show. Sans, on the other hand, seemed disinterested and slept instead of actually watching. Papyrus and Frisk looked out from the living room window before opening the door wide in a instance. “UNDYNE! ALPHYS!”

“HEY PAPYRUS!” The lively fish-looking monster wrapped an arm around his neck. “How’s it going for you? HEY PUNK!” She picked Frisk from his sides, giving him a nuggie. “How’s my favorite human been doing? Huh?” She noticed you as you made your way into the living room to see what the commotion was all about. “Who’s th-that?” The small yellow dinosaur who was standing next to Undyne pointed at your direction. The two guests both looked at you with a bewildered look.

The red haired fish monster began walking towards you and started examining every single part of you. She was cautious with every move she made. “Toriel! Is this is the human you’ve been talking about?” Toriel joined you shortly. “Why, yes she is! ______, this is Undyne, the leader of the Royal guards and this is Alphys, a scientist that worked and helped in the underground. Undyne and Alphys, this is ________.”

She continued to look at you from the very top to bottom. Then suddenly her hands were on your waist, making you squeal a bit as she held you up in the air. “Wow! You’re pretty small! You’re as light as a feather!” You began to giggle. Undyne made a face. “What’s so funny?”

You tried to to talk but you began to giggle more and more. “N-nothing. I-t’s just that I-I'm quite ticklish around my waist! _Pft-_ "

“Oh?” You saw a grin on her face and she started pinching your sides more aggressively. You began laughing out loud and squirming to get out of her grip. “Fuhuhuhu! You’re an interesting human!!” She then put you down and made her way into the kitchen. Afterwards, the small little yellow dinosaur slowly made her way towards you. “Nice to m-meet you! O-oh dear. I didn’t know I was going to meet you so I-I didn’t plan anything!”

You shook your head, disagreeing with her. “That’s alright! We can still get along without preparing anything!” Suddenly, the phone in your pockets started ringing. “Ah, excuse me.” You headed outside of the house and answered it. “Hello?”

“Um. Hey.”

The voice… You recognized it.

It was your _boyfriend_.

Your heart slowly started to race.

“Oh. Hey…”

“Hey. I'm free at the moment. Wanna meet up? I’ll send you a text on where to meet me.”

“Hey wait-!” But it was too late. He had hung up and you felt a small vibrate from your phone, notifying you that you had received a text. You quickly went back in and grabbed your things. “Hey nerd! Where are you going at this hour?!” Undyne yelled. Everyone else seemed to be hanging out in the living room, watching a show of Mettaton. “Oh! I uh. Forgot to do something! I'll be back soon!” You hurried out of the door, leaving the puzzled monsters behind. “What’s with her all of a sudden?” Undyne asked after you disappeared from their sight. “S-Something important?” Alphys asked, worriedly.

 

* * *

 

You ran as fast as you can but your pace was slowed down by people getting in your way and the stoplights. You checked your phone one last time to be sure you were at the right place. You looked around your surroundings, finding yourself at the city’s river bank.

Around you were couples, people strolling, and kids playing around. The sun was going to set soon. Looking over to your left, a familiar figure caught your eyes in the distance. The man was on the bridge and you stood up, making your way there.

You decelerated when you got close to him. The closer you got, the clearer your sight of him was. Eventually, you were standing in front of him. “Hey.” He sat on a bench placed against the railing. “Have a seat.” He patted the spot beside him. You took his offer. “It’s been a while.”

“Heh. No shit Sherlock. I've been waiting for you to come back.” You chuckled a bit. The atmosphere felt quite awkward between you and him.

“Well I'm back now aren't I?”

“Yeah.”

“Remember this spot. This is where we first met.” It was true. You could still somewhat remember it. “Actually… No… This wasn’t what I was here for. I…”

He let out a long sigh. His rubbed his palms against his face. The sunset shined on the both of you as he continued. He was twiddling with his thumbs and was looking at the ground. “One day I just woke up and I just knew that...”

“Just knew what?”

The sun disappeared from the horizon, filling the sky with darkness and grey clouds that started to sprinkle snow. “I just knew that… That I didn’t love you anymore.” Your mouth hesitated to open so you forced yourself to speak. “Since… Since when?”

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “I guess… For quite a while now… I.. I don’t mind if you start hating me after this.”

You could feel your heart being pricked from every word he said. Snow flakes landed on your cheeks but it quickly melted away with the warm tears that leaked out of your eyes. You quickly used your sleeve to wipe at your drenched face. “Heh. I had a feeling that this would happen sooner or later.” You then stood up from your seat. He did the same.

“We can still be friends.” His arms stretched out to hug you but he knew he would make the situation worse. “I-”

Suddenly you heard someone shouting behind you. “NYEHEHEHEH!!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!!! ” _Was that… Was that Papyrus?!_ “HEY KIDDO! WE’RE COMING TO- WATCH OUT---!!!” _Sans?!_  You quickly turned around and saw Sans and Papyrus driving a Vespa in the distance. They made a sharp turn and then headed towards your way. You turned to your ex who looked shocked. ”Wh-who are they?!” You let out a small laugh. “Let's just say… I became friends with a couple of monsters while you were gone.”

“HUMAN!!!” You quickly turned around with your hands in the air. Sans quickly scooped you into his arms, leaving your ex at the bridge with a ‘what-the heck-just-happened’ look. “Glad to see you again, ______.” Sans gave a quick wink and kept you in his arms. “DON’T WORRY HUMAN! YOU WON’T SEE HIM AGAIN!” Papyrus continued to stir and Sans held you close in a bridal style. From that point on, you vowed to not love or care for your ex anymore. You thought that maybe you could start anew with the fluttering butterflies in your stomach and the way that you felt your heart would warm up when you were with _him_.

The ride slowly came to a stop. Sans gently slid you off his arms and you landed on your feet. You glanced around and realized that you weren't at Toriel’s house nor your house. You arrived in front of a _bar_? Sans hopped out of his Vespa. “Thanks bro. Tell Toriel we’ll be home late.”

“YOUR WELCOME DEAR BROTHER! I SHALL RETURN BEFORE THE COMMERCIAL BREAK FINISHES!” Papyrus went zooming through the streets, leaving a gust of wind behind, resulting in you and Sans to be alone. You looked at Sans and then back at the bar and then back to Sans. Sans let out a chuckle. “Welcome to Gribbly’s. They have the best hamburgers and fries.” You shook your head, rejected the idea of going into a bar. “I don't know about this, Sans. I've never been to a bar and I...I don't drink.”

“Haha that’s alright kiddo. You’ll love it here.” He opened the door and held it open. “Ladies first” You let out a snort. “Why, thank you very much~” You walked in with Sans following from behind but immediately stopped when you saw what was there. **_Monsters_**. Each one with different appearances, shapes, and sizes. They all turned to look at you at once with quirky and confused looks. Some monsters whispered to each other, snickering and chuckling. Sans nudged your arm when he noticed your discomfort. “Hey. It’s alright kiddo. They won’t bite.” He then turned his head towards the crowd and gave a sharp glare with a flare. They felt chills from their spines and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

He paced his way in front of you to offer you a seat at the bar table. You accepted it and jumped onto the seat right next to him. “Hey Gribbly. Long time no see.” Sans greeted. You looked at the hot bartender. _Literally_. He was made out of fire, and wore glasses. It surprised you about how he wasn’t burning his clothes and melting his glasses. He was even holding a white cloth, cleaning a clear clean glass.

“But Sans. You were here last we-” Sans quickly cutted him off. “Give me the regular as always. Oh and put it in my tab.” Sans turned to your way. “Anything you would like?”

“Um…” You looked up to check out their menu. _Hamburger… Hotdogs… Fries…_ But the drink section caught your eyes. _Drinks_ … It listed the type of beers, wines and cocktails they had in store. “A cup of Margarita please.” _One cup shouldn't hurt… right?_ Sans had a worried but surprised look on his face. “Heh I thought you don’t drink. But are you sure about this?” You nodded, confident about your decision. “I don’t drink, but one cup shouldn’t be too bad!” Gribbly came back, giving you your drink and Sans a bottle of … ketchup?

“Bone-appétit!” You watched Sans _**opening**_ his _**mouth**_ , then squirting the bottle of ketchup into his mouth and gulping it all at once. You were dumbfounded and your eyes and mouth were wide open. Sans laughed out loud when he saw your reaction. “Haha! you should've seen your expression!” You puffed your mouth. “Well, I didn't know you an actual mouth that _opens_.” Sans laughs a bit more. “I don’t do it very often anyway. Only you, Toriel and Gribbly have seen it.” _Toriel have also seen it…_

Gribbly pushed his glasses up with a finger. “Sans. Is this the girl you've been talking about?” Sans was close to spitting out the ketchup out of his mouth. His cheekbones were beginning to turn blue and a sweat drop appeared. You smirked and looked at him. “So… You've been talking about me eh?” He started sweating more as his heart began to race. “Uh…” Gribbly chuckled. “Nothing bad. He’s been saying positive things about you. There was never a time he said something terrible about you.”

“Oh? Really? Well…” You gave Sans a relieved look and a soft smile. “I appreciate it.”

Sans felt his heart skip a beat.

You took a small sip of your drink. For your first time, it tasted ok. You took another small sip and it tasted sweet. _Not bad_. You eventually finished a whole glass and decided to order another one

 

* * *

 

“THEY’RE SO COMPLICATED!” You cried out loud as you waved your hand in the air and the other wrapped around Sans’s shoulders. “I hate it when my heart just starts giving me feelings for someone! I'm never falling in love _again_!” You whined and cried some more about your ex boyfriend. “Oh magical unicorns, you understand me right???” You waved your hand once again once more.

“H-hey kiddo. You drank a lot didn't you. I think it’s time for you to go home.” You shook your head and pouted. “NU-uh! I don't wanna! _*hic*_ I need to go to Hogwarts and learn all the magical spells! _*hic*_ My people need me! I must protect them from my archenemy, Lord baldy! or whats-his-face. _*hic*_ ” Sans chuckled and took off his jacket and made you put it on. “C’mon kiddo. It's going to be cold.” He then carried you on his back and headed towards the door. “Night Gribbly. Thanks for tonight.” Gribbly nodded and headed out the door with him.

It was late and there wasn’t any other monsters in sight. Everyone already went home and were probably in bed, snoozing to the silent sound of the night. It was dark and light snow fell but the moon remained bright. Sans started walking you home and Gribbly went walking in the opposite direction.

You rested your head on Sans’s shoulder with your eyes closed and your arms wrapped around his neck. You could smell the scent of ketchup and hot dogs but somehow there was a small hint of sweetness. “Mm… Sans…*hic* You smell good…” Sans was startled by the sudden bold comment. “Heh. Thanks kiddo.” You opened your eyes halfway and stared at the side of his face. “*hic* Sans… You’re cute~” Sans cheek bones turned into a color of cyan blue and slowly processed into a deeper color. You let out a cheerful giggle. “That’s pretty blunt of you.” Sans chuckled.

He finally reached your apartment building. He went through the lobby and into the elevator, leading the two of you to your floor. He took out the keys from his pockets, which he took them from you before he left the bar, and opened your door. He proceeded to the living room and onto your bedroom, gently setting you down on your bed. He also helped you take off your shoes and beanie. He then covered you with a warm blanket and reached into his pocket, taking his phone out. He sat on the edge of your bed, texting Toriel.

Sans: “Hey Tori.”

Tori: “Sans! Where are you at this hour!? Papyrus and I were worried sick! How’s _______ doing? Is she alright?”

Sans: “Yeah. She’s trying her best to get over him.”

Tori: “I know you're pretty happy about their break up but you should be supporting her. Give her some space. Things like that aren’t so easy you know.”

Sans: “Yea, I know. I’ll keep your words in mind and stick by her side when things get rough, it’s just that… I don’t agree with her being with him.”

Tori: “ Anyways, I should get going. Goodnight, Sans. Don’t do anything stupid!”

Sans: “I promise I won't and goodnight.”

He ended the call.

Sans put down his phone on your lamp table along with your keys. He turned his head to face you as he watched you sleep peacefully. He rubbed your soft warm cheeks with his boney hands. The snow has stopped falling and the moon was shining brightly through your window. “The moon reminds me of you. So beautiful and bright yet so far away.” He leaned in and kissed your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter? I want to thank everyone for supporting me! What will the reader do? How about Sans?
> 
> ⊙﹏⊙
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and subscribe!


	9. Valentine Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader doesn't have any memories of last night!
> 
> But that won't stop reader-senpai from helping Toriel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break has finally arrived and so has chapter 9! (=ﾟωﾟ)ノ

“Mmnn…”

You shifted your body left and right before uncovering the blanket on your face; hearing the sounds of birds chirping and the fresh air. You rubbed your tired eyes as you yawned. You blinked a few times, finding tears in your eyes when you yawned. _Ugh… What happened?.._ Your head kept on spinning like a carousel, trying to remember what happened last night.

 _Sans… Papyrus… Gribbly…_ You faintly remember drinking a glass of Margarita then having more and more… and that's when your head went blank. You rubbed at your temples, trying to remember more of last night but that’s when you realized you were wearing Sans’s jacket. It felt warm along with a scent of ketchup and hot dogs. You looked around your room, finding your shoes and beanie scattered on the ground. The sight alarmed you to quickly throw the blanket off of you to see what you were wearing. _The clothes I wore yesterday…_ Your cheeks grew red just thinking about it. _Just.. Just what happened?!_

You slid yourself out of your bed and onto the cold wooden floor. You were wearing socks but you could still feel the chilly feeling on your feet. You started gliding yourself on the wooden floor as if you had ice skates on. You went into your bathroom, following your daily morning routine.

Afterwards you left your bathroom and went into the living room where the scent of pancakes and the sound of sizzling filled your senses. You peeked into your kitchen and found Sans flipping pancakes and serving them on plates.

“Oh, you're up.” The sudden sound of Sans’s voice made you jump and your cheeks started to warm up _again_. You nodded and took a seat in front of a plate of pancakes next to his. “What’s wrong? Why’s your face red?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m fi-” He placed his skeleton hands in your forehead. You flinched at the slightest touch, scooting a few inches away from him. Sans looked at you surprised and somewhat puzzled. “I-I’m fine.” _What are you doing_ , you thought to yourself. “Oh! Thank you for letting me use your jacket.” You took the jacket off and handed it over to Sans. “Don’t sweat it. You were pretty drunk last night kiddo but I still had fun. ” As Sans put on his jacket, he gave you a quick wink. Your head continued swirling with the same question: _What exactly happened last night…?!_

Sans grabbed his fork and started slicing his pancakes, throwing them rapidly into his mouth. You stared at your plate. “I didn’t know that you could cook.” Sans swallowed down a piece. “I don't. I searched how to do it by using the Internet. In fact, this is my first time cooking something that isn't hot dogs. Doing all this cooking sure made me tired…” Sans leaned backwards in his chair and shortly after, snores escaped from his mouth. “Sans? Hellooooo?” You snapped your fingers and poked his cheekbones. Nothing. He was in a deep slumber in his wooden chair. Thankfully, his plate was empty so none was going to waste. You heard your own stomach grumbling and you realized that you haven't taken a bite of Sans’s homemade pancakes yet.

You took your fork, sliced a piece and plopped it into your mouth. _Mm_ …

“Not bad for your first time bone boy.” You took his and your plate to the sink and left it there. You decided that you would wash the dishes later. After that, you walked into your bedroom, quickly noticing that your phone was lighting up on your nightstand. “ _You have 2 new messages!_ ”

You picked up your phone.

**Toriel** _: “Emergency! It's Valentine's Day!”_

_Valentine's Day?_ It took you a while but the lightbulb in your head finally lightened up and you hurried to get changed, combing your hair and getting everything else that you need. You sat down in front of your apartment entrance and put on your shoes. “Hey kiddo. Sorry about falling asleep all of a sudden- where are you going?” You stood up, and tapped the front of your left shoe on the ground as you opened the door. “Ah, just meeting up with Toriel today.”

“Huh. Mind if I tag along? I bet Papyrus and Frisk would be happy to see me.”

You took out your phone to check the time before putting it back into your pocket. “Sure!”

As you were exiting the building with Sans, you could see that there were people in the lobby being gifted with flowers, chocolates or anything else that made them happy on this eventful day. However, your path was blocked by someone who lived in the same apartment as you. “Happy Valentine's Day Miss!” He said as he handed you a single red rose. You giggled to yourself at the thought of him possibly going to the nearest park and picking the flowers one by one, and finding themselves in a bunch of trouble at being caught.

“Thank you.” You happily accepted it, placing the rose beside your ear. “How do I look, Sans?” You asked, turning your head towards him so that he could have a better look at you. You noticed a small smudge of blue on his left cheek bone. “You look…” He paused for a moment to clear his throat as he took out a banana from inside his jacket and began to peel it. “a- _peeling_.” You snorted, Sans’s puns always get you.

But somehow his words always made you feel uneasy, causing your body to redden. You were probably having a weird fever today, you thought to yourself. A fever that kept turning itself on and off, unable to make up its mind. But you couldn't let that stop you from helping Toriel on her date! “Haha let’s go bone boy.” You replied with a grin and continued heading to Toriel’s.

As you walked briskly through the busy crowd in the streets, you noticed the shops and streets were adorned with colors of red and pink symbolizing romance and affectionate. Streamers and roses were placed and balloons were tied to cafe chairs and poles. This year seems to be unusually special.

 

* * *

 

When you finally arrived Toriel quickly let you in and you were greeted by a energetic skeleton, Papyrus and a sleepy Frisk who seems to have just woken up. “SANS! I WAS SO WORRIED!” Papyrus dashed to Sans and gave him a big tight hug. “Sorry bro. I needed to be ________’s ‘therapist’ and had to bring her home safely last night.” Papyrus let out a small gasp and ran to you. “I’M SORRY IF MY BROTHER WAS A HANDFUL.” You let out a laugh and replied with a positive tone. “Not at all, Papyrus! I was grateful to have him with me yesterday.”

“Oh uh. Hey bro, Frisk, I want to discuss about something with you guys.” Sans suddenly whispered carefully so that you couldn’t hear before disappearing into their bedroom.

You didn’t notice at all since you were too busy thinking about today’s plan. “Hey Toriel! Do you have any idea on what you are going to wear for your special date?” You grinned. Toriel covered her blushing cheeks with her paws, embarrassed about thinking about it. She shook her head slowly. “Oh my. N-not really. I was thinking about going shopping with you to the mall but I was hoping you had an idea, my child. My date doesn't start till afternoon.” _Shopping at the mall? On Valentine’s Day?_ You looked around for a clock. _10:30AM_.

_We got time._

“Sounds like a good idea. I'll go fetch the boys.”

“Alright! Meet me outside! I'll be warming up the car!” Toriel headed outside with the sounds of her car keys rattling in her hands and you went upstairs to the skeleton brothers’s bedroom.

“Sans? Papyrus?? Frisk???”

You knocked on their wooden door a couple of times. “Do you want to build a snowman~???”

**_Nothing_.**

You knocked once more. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman~”

_**Nothing.** _

You leaned your ear against the cold door to hear any signs of them there.

**_Nothing._ **

“Papyrus? Sans? Frisk?” You slowly turned the doorknob and found that there was no one inside. Just socks all the over the floor and a letter on a cabinet. You picked the piece of paper up. You could smell the scent of hotdogs and spaghetti on the page. Their own signature was written on the bottom, along with a smiley face beside it.

“ _Be back soon!!! We went out of the window. Don’t tell Toriel! We’ll be back soon!_

_P.S. Close the window plz. (•ヮ•)_

_-Frisk, The Great Papyrus!!! , and sans._ ”

You set the letter down and grabbed a pen that was left on the floor. You wrote a message below it. “ _Happy Valentine's Day! Xoxo_.” You then went over to their bedroom window and looked out to see any traces of them. There was nothing but Toriel’s backyard that was surprisingly filled a variety of different plants. You then closed the window and rushed downstairs, locking the doors behind you before leaving the house. You opened the car door and sat in the passenger’s seat, with Toriel beside you as the driver. "Where are the boys?" Toriel asked with a concerned face. "Oh, they um... Apparently they didn't want to go and wanted to play around for today." Lying to Toriel made you feel... Guilty. Toriel was so kind to you and she hasn't lied to you but you couldn't let her know about the boys disappearing through the window. “Aww that's too bad. Ready?” She asked. You noticed her expression was a bit... sad... which made you feel more guilty about lying. You nodded. “Ready.”

Awhile later, you felt your phone vibrating again and took it out.

 _Oh._ Itwas Ryan. You have completely forgotten to reply back to him and began to check out the other messages.

 ** _Ryan_** :  
 _“ Sent 1 hour ago  
Heard about your break up. Welcome to “the single club.” Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Just now  
This is how I spend my Valentine's Day.”_

After the message was a photo of him wrapped in a blanket and sitting in front of a laptop. There were chocolate boxes and other delicious snacks next to him. On his bed were scattered red rose petals and lighted candles. To his left was a large waifu pillow and behind him was a wall hung with posters. _“Anime and chill with my waifu_ _tonight.”_

You giggled at the photo and quickly typed out a reply before you could forget.

 ** _You_** : _“Well this girl here isn’t going to become like you. Not now, at least. By the way, who gave you the box of chocolates?”_

**Ryan** _: “I went to the store and bought some for myself so I wouldn't look lonely on this wonderful day~ The cashier even thought I was going to give these to my “girlfriend” but obviously I'm giving them to my waifu.”_

**You** _: “Have fun! I'm going to have a ‘mini-date’ with a goat.”_

**Ryan** _: “wait what-”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you enjoy chapter 9? I hope you did! I wonder what will happen in chapter 10...?
> 
> You guys are probably wondering..."Who is Ryan?" Well. He's part of something that I am planning. Hehe. Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ
> 
> ૮(⋆❛ہ❛⋆)ა chapter 10 is already in work!


	10. @ Th3 Ma11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk? What are you doing here?? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Chapter 10 is here!!! School is ending soon! 
> 
> I want to thank the people for supporting!!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, comments!
> 
> Please subscribe for updates!

The mall was jampacked with couples and all kinds of fun events were happening at every section of the mall you passed through. Couples were holding hands, kissing passionately, and all sorts of lovey dovey stuff. Seeing these people with your current relationship status kind of made you feel lonely. It wasn’t because you were missing your ex, but it was the feeling of wanting to be with someone you love.

?!?!

You shook the thoughts off your head and cupped your cheeks into your palms, rubbing them.

“________? Are you alright?” Toriel asked, concerned. Your face was pink yet somewhat pale. Other people were also glancing at you with a ‘are-they-okay?’ face or a ‘they’re-acting-strange-so-I-better-not-get-too-close’ face. But there were also other people giving a look at Toriel. You gave them a small glare as they passed by. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Well I hope you're not thinking too much. C’mon! Let’s have some fun, shall we?” Toriel grabbed your hands and rushed towards a store. But you never really felt excited when you went shopping, the prices were always high. Usually, whenever you found something you liked, they didn’t have any left or the right size for you.

You looked up to see a banner saying “VALENTINE’S DAY SPECIAL: 50% AND UP OFF ON ALL ITEMS~!!!” Your eyes instantly lightened up with dollar signs in them and you could hear the sound of “ka-ching!” ringing inside of your head. Today’s gonna be great.

* * *

 

In almost every store you and Toriel rushed to the fitting room with what seemed like endless piles of clothes on your hands. Even though some of the stores were still wayyyy overpriced even with the discounts.

At times, you would pretend you were on a runway in the fitting rooms. Whenever you revealed your outfit to Toriel, she would always laugh at your funny poses and perfect imitation of professional French fashion designers. “Hahaha! Oh my, I didn’t know you had a side like this, _______!” You and Toriel took numerous photos and saved them so that you two could post them on social media later.

However, right when you took a seat down to rest, your stomach began growling. You turned red from embarrassment when everyone looked, smirking and giggling as they passed by you, including Toriel. “Want to grab something to eat? I’ll pay for you.” You shook your head and waved your hands. “No no, there’s no need to, I'll pay for my own share.”

“Don’t be silly. You've helped me out today and I want to return the favor.” She grabbed your arm and headed towards a populated plaza. The sound of people munching and the scent of delicious food in the air made your stomach growl louder and louder while your mouth was watering, urging for food. “Anything you see that catches your eyes?” Toriel asked. In her eyes, you were like a child. Like Frisk.

You told Toriel your order and headed to find a empty table while she waited in line. It took you a while to find one since you had to squeeze your way through the crowd. In the end it was worth it, you were finally able to rest.

Well… What now…?

You looked around and saw families, couples, groups of friends, etc.

You rested your jaw line against your palm as you grew bored.

Hm…

You took your phone out and browsed the web, occasionally playing a couple of video games. It helped kill time. You were about to get a new highscore until you caught something in the corner of your eyes. You recognized the short brown hair and the familiar blue, pink, and purple striped shirt in the distance.

Frisk? The child turned around, allowing you to see their face. “Frisk!” You shouted with glee. Whoops. Seems that you've caught everyone else’s attention too. Frisk turned around but seemed to be nervous? No… He was panicking. He turned around quickly and started running. “W-Wait! Frisk! Where are you going?” You quickly stood up from your chair and followed after him.

* * *

 

Toriel came back with a plastic serving platter that was topped with food and drinks. “__-_______…?” She called your name. She set the platter on the table and glanced around but you were nowhere to be found. “Did she go to the bathroom? Huh…” She sat down and started eating her food slowly, waiting for you to come back.

* * *

 

You came to a stop when you lost sight of him.

* * *

 

Frisk made a sharp turn behind a wall. He glanced back and saw you looking around, trying to figure out which direction he went. “Hey kiddo. What's up?” Frisk pointed behind him and did a bit of sign language. “Sh-She’s here?! But why? Why here? When? How?”

“WHAT’S WRONG, SANS?” Papyrus was walking back with three ice cream cones in his hands. “_________ is here!” Sans exclaimed. He wanted to panic but at the same time he wanted to maintain calm. “REALLY?! HUMAN!” Papyrus began to pace his way over to you but Sans and Frisk immediately pulled him away. Frisk quickly glanced back, making sure you didn't hear or see him. “Remember why we’re here, Papyrus!”

“OH YEAH! RIGHT! SECRET MISSION! OF COURSE!” Papyrus’s eyes were filled with sparkles. “Frisk, you go distract them. Papyrus and I will meet you back home.” Frisk nodded and took his ice cream cone from Papyrus before heading your way.

 

* * *

 

You turned to your right where you spotted Frisk with a cone of vanilla ice cream topped with butterscotch syrup. “Frisk! Why did you run away like that… What if you got lost and you were taken away?” Taken away… you didn't even want to think about it. “Why are you here anyway? How did you get here?? Geez… You got a lot of explaining to do. I bet Toriel is already back with the food.” Frisk nodded and held your hand. So tiny.

You returned to your table with Frisk where you found Toriel looking at her phone. “Sorry about disappearing all of a sudden!” You explained to Toriel about what happened a moment ago. She nodded and her smile filled you with light relief.

“That’s alright, _______. As long as Frisk is alright and so are you. Your food is starting to get cold so you better start eating. And you, you little mister, you got a lot of explaining to do when I come back from my date.” Toriel stated as she made strict eye contact with Frisk. Frisk smiled and nodded once again before beginning to lick off the melted part of his ice cream. “Date?” Your eyes widened as you turned on your phone.

It was almost time for Toriel’s date!!!

You grabbed the food that Toriel ordered for you and started munching it down. “Slow down, _______! You’ll choke if you rush!” You gulped down your food before replying to her, “Sorry, it's just that it's almost time for your date and I want to help you look amazing! Enough for him to say or at least think ‘damn, she’s beautiful’ right when he looks at you!” You took your last bite, tossed your trash away and quickly headed into the family restroom with Toriel and Frisk. “Alright! Time to get changed!”

You opened up the shopping bags, taking out the clothing that the two of you bought. “You'll look amazing in this one! And this and this-” You handed her the clothing and accessories while Frisk sat on the counter beside the sink swinging his legs. You took out a ribbon and with it, you tied Frisk’s bangs into a ponytail. It stuck straight up from the top like a dog’s tail, swinging every time he moved his head.

Toriel changed behind a wall and came back wearing what you told her to wear. “Perfect!” You and Frisk gave her a thumbs up but you weren’t exactly done yet. You whisked out your ultimate weapon between your fingers, makeup supplies. You swiftly moved your arms and hands, forming the exact pose that Sailor Moon does after her transformation.

“In the name of the Moon, I shall fabulize you!”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave reviews!! 
> 
> Kudos, subscribes and comments would also be appriciated! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ hope you enjoy!


End file.
